Skating Is Definitely Not My Style
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sparrow Hood hates roller skating. Not because he doesn't enjoy being caught by it, but it's all because he stinks at skating. Not if Blondie comes to his help, and she could find a way to help change his mind. Sparrow/Blondie one-shot.


**"Skating Is Definitely Not My Style"**

 **Rated K**

 **Pairing: Sparrow Hood x Blondie Lockes (Splondie)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Since I'm in such a writing mood, I'd figured I treat everyone to another Sparrow/Blondie fic. Sooooo, here you go!**

* * *

It pretty fresh and breezy around the village of bookend. So far, the stores were all busy with work all around. I mean, with all the tea that's been consumed inside the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shop, shoes that have been selling non-stop around The Glass Slipper, and gallons of hair that have been cut inside Poppy's awesome hair salon, there was hardly anyone to take a break.

For Blondie Lockes however, it was finally down time for her this weekend. And with no mirrorcast show this weekend, this was finally her day off. So the first thing she had on mind was going down to the Bookend skating rink. It was quite the hot spot since it mostly had singles night, couples night, or in a sporting way, roller derby. It was mostly Blondie's favorite place to go to escape from all the madness that was Ever After High.

However, Blondie wasn't alone as she also had Sparrow Hood along with her. But he didn't feel too excited as a matter of fact.

"Blondie, I don't want to go inside!" Sparrow whined. "I'm gonna feel girly!"

"Oh, don't be like that," Blondie pouted at him. "You agreed to do something fun with me for our date. Well, this is what I want to do."

"Everyone is gonna laugh at me!" Sparrow whined again. "I'm telling you, skating's definitely not my style! This whole stuff's for girls!"

"It's not gonna be bad!" She assured him.

"I don't even know why I even came here!" He whined yet again. "For goodness sakes, Blondie, I don't even know to skate!"

"Like I said, it's not gonna be bad once you try!" Blondie exclaimed. "I'm telling you, it's just right."

"It's gonna be a nightmare..." Sparrow muttered at himself.

With their little argument, Blondie and Sparrow entered the skating palace, only to approach the counter for some skates to buy.

"Two pairs of skates for me and Sparrow," Blondie said to the cashier. "Make my shoe size just right!"

Agreeing to her order, the cashier brought out two pairs of skates. One for Blondie, and one for a very disappointing Sparrow. He was very disappointed that the skates he got were so large. I mean, it was so large that it almost reached up to his knees.

"Look at these shoes, Blondie!" Sparrow complained. "My legs are gonna turn red."

"Sorry, that's the only pair they had," Blondie replied. "Every guy in here had better fitting skates on."

"This is such a waste of time." Sparrow said as he was putting on his roller skates.

After they were geared up, it was time to hit the rink. Blondie managed to step on the wooden rink nicely without any problems. Sparrow on the other hand, was having trouble trying to move with those skates on his feet.

"C'mon, Sparrow!" Blondie gestured at him.

"I'm trying so hard to make it to the rink!" Sparrow shouted. "I'm not used to walking in roller skates, that's all!"

"Just be careful." She insisted him.

Just like that, Sparrow took small baby steps all the way to the wooden rink. It took him nearly a minute to get to the rink with small tiny steps from those skates of his.

"There, I made it." Sparrow sighed. "What next?"

"Duh, we skate!" Blondie chuckled.

With the music blaring all across the place, Blondie glid away from her date. Skating all around the wooden circle like nobody else's business. Seeing her flowing blonde locks flowing throughout the rink through a generous breeze, Sparrow felt admired by her beauty. Of course, Blondie looked so adorable with roller skates on. There was nothing more beautiful than a woman who would move so gracefully than her. Well, other than Duchess Swan of course.

So maybe this wouldn't be hard for Sparrow Hood after all. If that is, if he ever needed to get in.

 _"Okay Sparrow, you can do this..."_ Sparrow thought to himself.

Carefully and gently, he placed his foot around the wooden rink...

...

...

...and painfully tripped on his face.

"Owwww," Sparrow groaned in pain. "Okay, I can't do this..."

Trying to get up the best that he can, Blondie managed to skate over to him and help him up.

"No thanks, I got this." Sparrow said, refusing help from her.

"Apparently, you don't." Blondie shook his head. "It should be right for me to help you right up."

"I told you I can't do this!" He whined again. "This rink feels unforgiving as it is!"

"That's because you're not being too careful," Blondie replied. "Look, why don't I show you how to skate?"

"Um, actually, I'm fine doing this with my-" Sparrow said before being cut off.

"Believe me, Sparrow, help is the way to go!" She exclaimed.

Just to make him stay on balance, Blondie grabbed onto his hands, feeling his soft warm palms into hers. Blondie never knew how warm his hands were. With a single touch of his hands, Blondie could actually feel Sparrow's heart beating from his chest. As if there was some sort of invisible spark between them. I mean, it's not like they're somehow gonna fall in love just this minute.

But it was a date after all.

"Okay Sparrow, I want you to squat down." Blondie spoke to him nicely.

"Sounds weird, but alright." Sparrow nodded as he squatted. "This is strange. I feel like I'm taking a crap."

"You know, you actually have to squat in order to skate." Blondie replied seriously.

"Okay, I've got your hands." Sparrow sighed. "Now what?"

"I want you to focus on my eyes and start gliding your knees slowly back and forth, okay?" Blondie smiled.

"All right, shouldn't be too hard." The guitarist nodded.

Grabbing Blondie's hands tightly, Sparrow tried moving a little...

...

...

...only to trip again!

Thankfully, he still managed to hang on to Blondie.

"Whoa whoa, careful." Blondie replied. "Remember what I said, start moving your knees really slowly and then glide. Don't worry, I won't let you fall this time."

"Okay, then." Sparrow nodded.

Suddenly, the entire place was soon lit up with the song "Almost Paradise" playing around the rink. At the same time, Sparrow started to gently move his knees in a careful pace. So far, so good. And not one little mistake was made from this.

He remembered Blondie's words very well. He immediately focused right on her eyes and less on his feet. Strangely, Sparrow couldn't help but stare at those big adorable blue eyes of hers. Every time she would blink, Sparrow could actually feel an ounce of his heart melt. And the song that was playing around the rink added a bit of romantic element to it. Neither Blondie or Sparrow could speak to each other due to this little skate lesson. And neither did they speak to each other due to the sweet song itself. They were lost in each other's eyes a little.

However, Sparrow actually started to get good. Through a good few minutes of this song, Sparrow really started to pick up the pace. And still, he didn't fall down one bit. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Maybe Sparrow didn't find roller skating to be so girly after all. Having to skate close to Blondie felt like total bliss to him. The kind of bliss that he never had when it came to a woman.

"See, you're doing really good..." Blondie whispered at him.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this, but this is actually really fun." Sparrow whispered smirkfully.

"I told you this wasn't so bad." She blushed.

"It's actually very relax-BLONDIE, WATCH OUT!"

Not having to respond, Blondie accidentally slipped on a banana peel (which slid on the rink) and fell down, bringing Sparrow down with her! But the most shocking thing of it all was this...

...

...

...they fell down on each other's lips, bringing in an accidental kiss!

They both opened their eyes to find out both of them kissing another! Suddenly, the two broke away with nervous blushed on their faces, while a group of guys outside the rink started hootering and hollering at Sparrow for kissing Blondie. As much as they were embarrassed by that whole situation, neither would admit the fact that they actually liked the kiss.

Trying to clear the air out, a blushing Blondie spoke back to him.

"Wow, that was actually refreshing." Blondie cleared her throat.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Sparrow smirked oddly.

"Let's just forget this kiss ever happened, okay?" She said in a shy way.

"No problem," Sparrow nodded. "Shall we skate more? That was really awesome."

"Sure!" She nodded back.

And from there, Sparrow managed to get Blondie up so they could continue his little roller-skate lesson. And to think he actually thought roller-skating was girly. Just because skating was never actually his thing, Sparrow was always willing to try everything for a chance.

And it was a good thing Blondie was there to make him enjoy it all.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm just a sucker for good-old fluff fics like these!** **I would so be Blondie's boyfriend if I had the chance. She is just that adorable and cute! And I mean Apple Bloom-cute, with the bow-tie on her head. And yes, I did include a reference to My Little Pony on that closing statement. I'm a brony, so what?!**

 **By the way, for those of you don't know the song "Almost Paradise", it's a song written for the "Footloose" film, which is sung by Mike Reno from the band Loverboy and Ann Wilson from one of my favorite rock bands of all time, Heart. Every time I'm gonna hear that song, it's gonna remind me so much like Blondie and Sparrow as a couple. I think that could be their song. :D**

 **Anyway, what did both of you Sparrow and Blondie fans think? Feedbacks are welcome! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, signing off!**


End file.
